


Neither Can I

by impish_nature



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Teasing, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impish_nature/pseuds/impish_nature
Summary: Dance with me.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Neither Can I

**Author's Note:**

> @sightkeeper has been keeping me sane and happy with lovely dancing images and it just gave me a sweet self-indulgent fluff idea I had to share in the hopes it would do the same for everyone else.

The room held a soft hush that he wasn't sure it ever had before.

Sure there had been quiet moments, peaceful ones even. 

But never quite _this_.

Aziraphale glanced up from his book, his shoulders relaxing further as he took in Crowley basking on the sofa. He was sprawled, as if he had at one point been sitting properly before he'd slid down and refused to care about propping himself back up. A beam of sunlight stretched across the fabric, illuminating the bright fire of his curls and the liquid gold of his eyes and for a moment the angel was captivated enough not to notice that the other was staring right back at him. There was still something serpentine about his poise and grace, as if his muscles had moved without thought to put him in as much as the light as they could, warming him inside and out, and even as Aziraphale wondered if that was the reasoning behind it, he definitely wasn't complaining at the view it afforded him.

"Like what you see?"

Aziraphale blinked, eyes zoning back to Crowley's face with a start. He could feel the heat on his cheeks as he turned back to his book. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He was pretty sure he could have come up with something wittier if he'd given it more thought. Unfortunately, he'd been rather... distracted.

He was pretty sure Crowley was physically warming his face from the heat that radiated from the chair across from him. 

It amplified as a bright chuckle hissed around the room at his response.

Yes, it was all definitely softer than it had been before.

It felt like everything had been a rush up until now. Clandestine meetings, even in broad daylight, held frequently but quickly. It wouldn't do to be caught in one another's presence as much as they enjoyed it. So they had held one another at arms length, always a distance, always a level of professionalism to keep them aloof. Or at least they had tried, forever looking over shoulders in an attempt to hide from the rest of the world what they struggled to hide from themselves. 

Now... they could take their time. They could enjoy one another's company without the fear of retribution.

He could sit with his books and with Crowley and really, was there anything more he could ask for?

He closed his eyes for a brief second, trying to sort out the short circuiting in his brain and cool down the heat in his cheeks before letting his eyes drift once more to the page.

Strangely though, the heat intensified, burning like two dots into his face.

He was being watched.

His eyes flicked up again, catching Crowley's expression, head propped up on one arm languidly. It was so _open_ , endeared affection and delight easily distinguishable in his gaze and his smile.

He wasn't sure he'd ever seen him that open before.

"What?"

He couldn't help it. It was almost embarrassing to be looked at like that.

"What 'what'?" Crowley raised an eyebrow at him, head tilting ever so slightly and Aziraphale couldn't help the word _cute_ popping up in his head though he made sure not to say it out loud. 

Aziraphale sighed, trying for irritated but he knew it came out as fond as Crowley's smile widened into something he was more used to. "You're staring."

"I know."

Dear God, he could be a pain. A cute, exasperating pain, but a pain nonetheless.

His eyes were sparkling with glee, absolutely ecstatic to be teasing him in a way that wouldn't end in an argument for the both of them. 

And Aziraphale couldn't find it in him to be agitated in anyway by it. 

Well, other than being absolutely smitten by the silence laughter vibrating through the others shoulders.

And if Crowley was going to be an utter tease then he was sure he was rather entitled to act oblivious to it all.

"Is there something on my face?" He dropped his book to his lap, hands flittering across his skin, making a show as Crowley continued to stare at him with that quiet happiness.

"No." Crowley sat up then, pushing himself into a proper seated position and Aziraphale found he was rather disappointed that the game was ending so soon.

"Then-"

"Dance with me."

It was Aziraphale's turn to stare, though rather more in disbelief and bafflement. Crowley didn't seem phased however, pushing off of the sofa and stretching up, once again distracting the angel by the slip of skin that became visible at his midriff at the action. He pulled his eyes away and back to Crowley's knowing smirk, flustered and indignant as he closed his book to take in what he had asked in it's entirety. 

"Ex-Excuse me?"

Crowley's smirk widened, shortening the distance between them with a few long steps. His movements were unhurried, his demeanour nonchalant as he stood before him. He straightened his collar, took the book from Aziraphale's grip and placed it on the arm of the chair before returning his gaze back to Aziraphale's. 

He extended his hand before him, an invitation or perhaps more of a request.

"Dance with me."

Instead Aziraphale placed his hand on his chest, shocked by it all. He tried to ignore his fluttering heart at the charm and confidence that the other was exuding.

"Dance? Crowley, don't be ridiculous."

He didn't like how Crowley's expression fell. He wasn't actually denying him, not really, he just didn't understand where all of this had come from.

"Why not?"

"Because..." He didn't actually have an answer for that. There was no real reason to say no. "Well, for a start, you can't dance."

"Neither can you." 

The light was back in his eyes. Aziraphale could practically feel his feathers get ruffled up as Crowley raised an eyebrow, practically daring him to argue that point. 

But even he knew that as proud as he was of learning that dance many years ago, it was rather... outdated. 

It was also not really conducive for the kind of dancing that he was sure Crowley meant.

Instead of answering at all, Aziraphale took in his expression. Where had all of this come from? His expression was so open and yet there was something there that he couldn't quite distinguish. Was it excitement? Anticipation? Or just pure unfiltered amusement?

It was starting to tinge with something more awkward though the longer he sat silently, the smile was slipping even as hard as he tried to paste it there, regret filtering in to dampen gleaming eyes.

"C-Come on, Angel. No ones watching. Dance with me."

Oh.

_Oh._

That's what it was.

It was freedom.

Pure release, pure openness that he hadn't been able to read.

Crowley was at peace, he could act on his spur of the moment thoughts and just _be_.

And wasn't that a gorgeous sight? To just be and live and love?

He wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything as beautiful.

Aziraphale smiled at him, watched as his own smile returned as he accepted the hand but made no move to actually stand.

"There's no music-"

It was filtering through the bookcases from some unseen place as the words left his mouth. A chuckle escaped him at the quickness of the miracle, as if Crowley was jumping on the chance before Aziraphale could change his mind.

Their hands were still held tightly between them, neither of them making a move, Crowley waiting patiently for Aziraphale to catch up.

"Alright. But I'm reminding you now that I can't dance."

Crowley grinned, bright and bold and Aziraphale could feel the same tugging at his own lips. He pulled him up into his arms, their faces close and the distance between them broken.

"Good, neither can I."


End file.
